


To Conceal a Spider

by Julian_Nesmith (PhoenixSong13)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Disguise, First Time, Humor, M/M, Trans Male Character, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/Julian_Nesmith
Summary: When Angel accidentally pissed off Val, the Hazbin crew needs to find a way to hide him until it blows over.First chapter is humor, second one will be a little bit more serious  and possibly some sexinessTRANS!ANGEL. He has female parts but identifies as male. Adding this to the summary because I can't actually put the tag Trans Angel. So if you're here for all-male Angel, this is not the fic for you. Thank you!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 34
Kudos: 308





	1. I'm Leaning on the Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my fiyattempt at Hazbin Hotel fanfiction. I seriously apologize in advance if the characters seem a little OOC. I did my absolute best. I roleplay as Alastor but he's not quite as flamboyant. Though I may include some dad jokes in the second chapter just to torture mon Ange 😂 Please be kind!

To Conceal a Spider

"I haven't seen Angel today… Have you?" Vaggie asked her girlfriend, crossing her arms over her chest.

Charlie looked down at her from the ladder she was currently standing on as she hung a painting high up on the wall. She took a nail from between her teeth before responding.

"Yeah, he left earlier. He said he was meeting a friend of his."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow. "D'you really think that's a good thing? It's probably that Cherri Bomb chick and they're dangerous when they're together."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine, Vaggie. He said he wouldn't get into any more trouble and I have to believe he'll keep his promise."

"Charlie. He participated in a turf war against Sir Pentious with this girl! I don't think this is a good thing to let him wander around with her!"

Wearing an exasperated expression as she climbed down, Charlie turned to Vaggie with her hands on her hips. "I can't follow him around everywhere. I'm not his mom. I can't stop him from going out or he might actually leave and we'll not have a single guest here. I'm sure everything's fine, sweetheart. You shouldn't worry so much."

"Charlie is absolutely correct, my dear! Worrying only makes you frown!" exclaimed Alastor directly behind the white-haired girl, causing her to jump and collide with a potted plant that stood on a narrow table.

"Mierda! We need to put a bell around your neck!" Vaggie's hand was over her heart as she tried to calm it. Her other hand quickly stopped the plant from toppling and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quite sorry, my dear Vagatha! It was not my intention to frighten you." Alastor smiled good-naturedly, his hands behind his back. "I could not help overhearing your conversation--"

"Oh, I'm sure you could've. Eavesdropping isn't nice, y'know," Vaggie replied with her usual dry humor.

"--and I think it's good for Angel to go out. After all, he's much like a child that needs entertaining and he gets to be somewhat… obnoxious when he's bored," Alastor finished, talking over Vaggie as though she hadn't spoken.

"Maybe he'll appreciate the hotel more if he goes out periodically," Charlie chimed in, with a hopeful expression on her face. "Maybe if he sees how bad it is out there, he'll take this more seriously!"

Alastor laughed and clapped his hands together. "That's the spirit! No matter how silly this venture is, it does behoove us to keep our only patron happy!" 

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "Why are you here since you think this is such a joke? Nobody asked for you to stick your nose into this project. As I recall, you invited yourself."

"I told you, it's for entertainment purposes for myself. Things have become rather mundane as of late and this is a chance for some new entertainment! It's not as though you had a booming trade before I came to offer my services." His smile had an air of mockery to it that prickled Vaggie's temper.

"Yeah and now we have you and two employees and still only ONE official resident, so it's not like your presence has really brought us any new business!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Charlie could almost  _ feel _ the tension between the Radio Demon and the moth and she quickly stepped between them. "Maybe not yet but it hasn't been that long either! Let's face it, without Al's help, we wouldn't have been able to make some upgrades. Dad cut off my funds…" she said reasonably. It was still a bitter fact but she tried not to let the bitterness color her voice. Her dad had been against this project from day one, after all, so it was no surprise that the King had withdrawn his financial assistance.

Alastor, whose smile had been razor sharp towards Vaggie, had softened minutely in regards to the princess. True, he felt this whole venture was perfectly ridiculous but he liked Charlie well enough. Naive as she was, she was also unobtrusive and smiled a lot. He liked people who smiled.

"We will have more patrons as time goes by. Who knows? Perhaps you will even prove me wrong and a few demons will make it Up There," Alastor said simply. "In the meantime, Angel Dust is still our one resident and we need to make certain that he is content to be here. He may be able to sway others to join him! He is very active amongst other sinners."

As much as Vaggie hated to admit it, Alastor was right. With Angel simultaneously working as a porn star, having a drug addiction that he was in no hurry to detox from, and being a member of a crime family, he had his hands in a lot of pots. Thank hell he had several hands. Some retractable. 

"Exactly!" Charlie was clearly ecstatic that Alastor was on the same page as she was. "If he likes it, he's got a lot of sway out there. We could definitely end up with a lot of demons checking in!"

Alastor hummed in agreement. "Indeed!"

The moth sighed. "Yeah okay. I just worry. Sometimes that guy's a little crazy and he wouldn't hesitate to cause some havoc if he can get away with it." 

As if on cue, the front door flew open, the tall spider demon sprinting inside and slamming it shut, locking it. His fur was standing on end and he was out of breath.

"Angel, what--?" Charlie started, stepping forward.

"Ya gotta hide me, Princess!" Angel exclaimed, turning and grabbing Charlie's hands, pleading in his voice. 

Charlie's eyes were wide and she gripped the spider's fingers. He looked almost manic. 

"Why? What's going on?" she asked, concern creasing her brow. 

"Yeah, what did you do?" Vaggie piped up, a stern expression on her face.

"I didn't do anything! I was mindin' my damn business when Val pulled up in his car. Told me I still work for him and I owe him. All I did was tell him to go fuck himself and he sent some goons after me!" Angel explained, crossing both sets of arms, his eyes narrowed at Vaggie. "Ya always think the worst of me!" 

Vaggie rolled her eye. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Look, bitch. I've been behavin' myself! I told Val that I'm not working right now cuz of this hotel thing! I've got no plans to fall off the fuckin' bandwagon anytime soon!"

Alastor cleared his throat to catch attention. "Perhaps we should attempt to conceal Angel for the moment. While it would be very entertaining to watch these ruffians manhandle our little spider out the door, it wouldn't do to have such a kerfuffle here in the hotel. Were Valentino's henchmen far behind you?" Angel shook his head. "We can discuss the details later. We have very little time."

They had even less than they thought. There came a pounding at the door and Angel almost hit the ceiling, the sound that escaped him something between a squawk and a yelp. He glanced around frantically and moaned out, 

"Please help me, Charlie…! I promise this was not my fault!"

"Open up! We're here for the fuckin' slut! We don't got a problem with you!" yelled a gruff voice from outside as the pounding intensified.

A spear appeared in Vaggie's hand and she hissed. "Let 'em in! I'll take care of it!" It seemed that her protective defenses kicked in at the slur.

"No! No violence!" Charlie said firmly. "That would go against everything I'm trying to achieve here!"

Alastor tilted his head, his grin widening. "Though I normally have no qualms dealing with lesser demons in such a fashion, I agree with Charlie in this case. If we can get rid of them with as little confrontation as possible, it would be for the best. Valentino works with Vox and that would not be an ideal fight to be part of."

His distaste for the TV Demon was obvious in his tone. He utterly despised technology that had come after his time and he felt that this particular demon was a pain in the derriere. He had fought once with Vox and it had ended quite badly for the Radio Demon.

Vaggie seemed to take this into consideration and then relented, her spear vanishing as quick as it appeared. She crossed her arms again, which seemed to be her signature pose. "Okay, fine. What should we do about it, then?"

Charlie quickly glanced around the lobby, trying to take stock of what they had. He would never pass as a plant or a portrait. That was so incredibly cheesy anyway, it would be seen through immediately. None of the furniture lay low enough to hide under and they would likely look under things. Just when she started to think they'd have to remove Angel from the building, her eyes came to rest on the beaded lampshade from a lamp that had broken a week earlier and hadn't been fixed yet. Her face lit up.

"I have an idea! Vaggie, grab some coats out if the closet. Al, help me pose him!"

Despite not having the slightest clue what they were doing, both Vaggie and Alastor moved to do as instructed. The moth disappeared into the closet, grabbing out a few jackets. Alastor picked up the idea fairly quickly when Charlie stuck the lampshade on Angel's head and steered him closer to a wall by an outlet, making sure what was plugged in looked like it went to Angel.

"What the fuck?" Angel demanded, obviously still not getting it. 

"Just trust me, Angel. This will work." Charlie sounded very sure of herself and Angel found that (maybe) he believed her.

"Hold out your arms, my dear fellow," Alastor told him. When Angel extended the top two sets, he added, "All six, if you please." 

The banging at the door got louder, causing Alastor's smile to tighten. He really disliked being rushed through a thing and he called out, making his voice sound farther back in the hotel. "Patience is a virtue! I know we're in Hell but exercise some restraint! I will be there in a moment!"

At the sound of the Radio Demon's voice, the banging stopped. Alastor quickly set to posing Angel's arms as Vaggie returned with the jackets. They hung one on each arm and stood back to look at their handiwork.

"That's as good as it's gonna get," Vaggie said. She looked a little skeptical. "Are you sure this'll work?"

Charlie nodded. "As long as he stays still, it should be fine. I doubt those guys are all that smart."

"They're not. They're dumb as fuck," Angel muttered. "All brawn and no brain. Okay, let's do this."

Alastor nodded, straightening his bowtie and coat before stepping up to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. He plastered his widest, most enigmatic smile on his face as the two goons in question were revealed to be an ox demon and a bull demon, both towering over Alastor and outsizing him by about five times. He wasn't perturbed in the least.

"Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel-!"

Charlie couldn't help herself as she piped up, " _ Happy _ Hotel!"

"Yes, that. What can we do for you fine gentlemen today?" Alastor put his hands behind his back. "Are you here to enroll in our redemption program? We have plenty of vacancies just waiting to be filled!"

The ox grimaced. "Ugh. No fuckin' way. I'd rather have my insides turned into a garter belt while I watched."

Alastor's eyes lit up. "That's very specialized work! I could arrange that for you!"

He heard Charlie make a very displeased, disgusted sound behind him and couldn't help that feeling of glee that filled him. He may have been sponsoring the hotel and working alongside Charlie, but he was still the Radio Demon. He enjoyed a little carnage. Blood on his hands was better than any kind of high from a drug for him. 

"I'll take a raincheck on that. Look, we're just here for Angel Dust. He insulted the boss and we know he lives here. We just need a few minutes of his time," the ox replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to say we haven't seen Angel today. He comes and goes as he pleases."

The bull spoke up, though Alastor wished he hadn't. His voice was gruff and slow and quite obviously undereducated. It was grating on the nerves, causing a fluctuation in his radio static.

"Y'mind if we look 'round?"

Alastor shrugged and stepped back. "Not at all. Do come in."

The pair came in and glanced around the lobby, doing exactly as Charlie thought they would. They lifted furniture and checked behind drapes and moved over to the front counter/bar where Husker had been watching the whole debacle with disinterest. As the bull told him to move, the cat snorted. 

"You think he's under my bar? Fuck that noise. He'd get a little too handsy for my liking and I don't know where he's fuckin' been. Move on, Ferdinand. I ain't hiding his dumb ass."

Charlie felt a swell of gratitude towards Husk, who simply shot her a knowing look. He wasn't going to give Angel away and now she knew it. Even though he didn't really care about much more than drinking himself into a haze, it seemed as if he did have some loyalty in him. 

The ox stopped in front of Angel, an eyebrow going up as he looked at him. He was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"This is an interesting… um… what the fuck is it?"

"It's a lamp coat rack! It's a one of a kind," Charlie replied, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My dad gave it to me when I opened the hotel."

The ox looked skeptical. "That's a really odd color choice. Looks like that slut."

Charlie scoffed. "I would really appreciate it if you'd stop calling him that. He's my friend and I don't like the name-calling." The sclera of her eyes flashed red in irritation and the ox stepped back a fraction, raising his hands. 

Luckily Alastor interjected. "We let Angel paint it as he saw fit. It distracted him during a particularly nasty withdrawal from phenylcyclohexyl piperidine. It was his own little joke."

The bull looked more confused than his typical expression. "Withdrawal from what?" 

"Do forgive me, I tend to forget my vocabulary is much more extensive than others'. PCP." Alastor looked towards Vaggie. "Vagatha, dear. Perhaps you could show them the second floor? I would do it, but I have errands to run."

Vaggie nodded and Alastor got the distinct feeling she was restraining herself from skewering the two louts. He sympathized, finding them both boorish and boring. Not to mention the fact they were freely insulting Angel Dust without remembering they weren't any better and were only the muscle of Valentino's business. They were fully expendable whereas Angel was not. He was the biggest money maker of the porn studio.

As the ox turned to follow the moth, he muttered to his partner, "Glad I don't gotta look at that thing anymore. It's fuckin' ugly as shit."

Angel, who had managed to remain perfectly still this entire time (including his breathing), bristled at the insult. He stepped forward a couple of paces, raising a fist as he did so.

"Why I oughta--!"

Alastor reacted, knowing full well that if they realized it was Angel, all of their efforts would be for nothing. He moved, grabbing Angel around the upper body, pulling the spider against him hurriedly, causing the taller demon to gasp as he was dragged back.

"Quiet!" the Radio Demon hissed in his ear and was pleased when Angel obeyed.

The pair turned at the sound of the outburst to see Alastor fairly hugging the 'lamp'. The ox scowled and moved forward.

"Didja say something?" 

"Ah yes! I was saying that I ought to get the name of your tailor! That leather jacket is rather fetching!" Alastor replied smoothly, still keeping a firm hold on Angel. 

"Why're you hugging the lamp?" the ox asked, looking suspiciously at the scene in front of him. 

The static from Alastor fluctuated just enough to leave a ringing in the room. "I tripped. Thank goodness it was here or that would have been quite embarrassing!"

Vaggie and Charlie came to the rescue, thankfully turning the two's attention away from the others. Vaggie cleared her throat, tapping her foot impatiently as Charlie moved to stand by her.

"Come, gentlemen! We have a lot to do so let's get this over with," the princess said, her hands on her hips. The look on her face was one that clearly said that if they didn't follow the two girls, the bull and ox could get out of the hotel though her voice was kind enough.

Blessedly, they did decide to look upstairs instead of examining the situation further. They knew the Radio Demon's reputation and he might be pleasant at the moment, but that could change if he was pushed too far. Both henchman had seen the end results of a flare of his temper.

As soon as they were up the stairs and out of earshot, Alastor relaxed. He breathed out, shaking his head in irritation. 

"So, uh… not that I mind, but ya might wanna get yer hands off my fluff. It's an erogenous zone," Angel said softly, the heat of a blush warming his skin despite the fact his face was still hidden under the lampshade. 

Alastor blinked and quickly released the spider. He hadn't realized that his hands had found purchase on the soft fur of Angel's chest. It has been so silky and pleasing to the touch that the other demon hadn't been too hurried about releasing the pornstar.

"Ah, forgive me, my dear fellow. I didn't intend to… em… feel you up, I believe is the correct term."

Angel removed the lampshade and chuckled softly. He crossed the upper set of arms, the second set fidgeting while the third disappeared entirely. He blew a strand of hair away from his face.

"Like I said, I don't mind. But I thought you might, Smiles. Touchin' my fur is kinda a turn on for me. I know yer not into that stuff so I don't wanna make you uncomfortable," the taller demon said, shrugging his shoulders.

Alastor was oddly touched by this consideration. It was true that he didn't much like physical contact and if he did touch a person, it was on his terms. He had grabbed Angel on instinct. Considering how many times the spider had propositioned him in the last month, he honestly could have said nothing and taken his pleasure from it. Perhaps Angel wasn't so bad.

"Though I gotta say… it was kinda nice being held by you for a minute. Yer surprisingly warm. And you don't smell like corpses like I thought you would," Angel continued. 

Alastor tilted his head. "You've piqued my interest. What do I smell like then?" His tone was genuinely curious.

Angel thought about it and replied, "Kinda like… coffee and woodsmoke. And something sweet and kinda earthy. Not sure what that is."

"Ambergris. I use it in the mornings when I attend to my hygienic needs." Alastor put his hands behind his back. "You smell of strawberries and perfume. It's a pleasant combination."

The spider grinned, his one gold fang shining in the light of the lobby. "Careful, Al. One might think yer flirting with me!" 

Alastor chuckled and shook his head. "Most definitely not. I don't flirt."

Angel cackled. "Whatever ya say, baby~"

Alastor wasn't sure why the soft purr in the spider's voice made the beast in his chest raise its head and take notice. He stared at Angel for a long moment before snapping himself out of his reverie. He looked away from the spider, acting as though the clock in the room held his attention far more.

"Ah, it's getting late. I have some things to attend to. You should probably find somewhere to hide until they're gone," the Radio Demon said quietly as he returned his gaze to Angel.

Angel shrugged again. "I got nowhere to go. Got no place Val wouldn't look. I may just have to face him."

Alastor regarded him thoughtfully. He knew that Valentino wouldn't be kind to Angel, especially considering he obviously thought of Angel as a possession and not a person. No, it simply wouldn't do at all for the pimp to get his claws into the spider. The only thing Alastor had to ask himself was if he trusted Angel, and he oddly found that he did. Angel hadn't given him a reason not to as of late so this made his next statement a simple one.

"There is one place. Valentino wouldn't dare go there. I'm headed there myself now if you're interested," he told Angel, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"And where's that?"

"My home under the radio tower. No one goes there without an invitation."

It was Angel's turn to stare. "Are… are you invitin' me?" 

Alastor nodded once. "Yes, I am. Don't spend too much time considering it though. The invitation has a time limit."

The spider nodded quickly. "I'm acceptin'! I'd much rather go to yer place than stay here."

Alastor's grin widened and he stepped up beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Then hold tight, cher. We're traveling  _ my  _ way."

Angel wrapped all four arms around the deer, not entirely sure what Alastor's way was but taking his warning to heart. He'd learned by now that if the other demon gave you a warning, it was best to heed it.

Alastor summoned up the shadows and stepped backwards into the blackness, both deer and spider melting into them. For Angel, there was a horrible jerking sensation and his grip tightened on the Radio Demon. Alastor grinned, always relishing the initial disorientation of his passengers. 

And honestly, that beautiful scream was an added bonus.


	2. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After whisking Angel away from the hotel, Alastor and the spider get to know each other on a more personal level. 
> 
> Adding the tag Trans!Angel :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC warning. I tried but Alastor might be a little OOC. I tried to throw a couple of dad jokes in there but this chapter is definitely more serious than the first one. Be kind!

TCaS Chapter 2

It was a really good thing that Alastor had a hold of Angel when they reached their destination because his long legs almost buckled as they came back to solid ground. He nearly dropped but his own grip and that of the deer kept him upright. 

"Oooh… I don't like that. I don't like that at all," the spider groaned, looking a little green.

"It does take a little getting used to, I'm afraid," Alastor conceded, keeping him by his side to let him regain his footing.

"I don't think I could ever get used to that. Got a lot of respect for ya, Smiles. I couldn't do that all the time."

Alastor waited for a moment, not in too much of a hurry to move away. Usually he found that he really didn't much care about the comfort of others, but Angel seemed to be an exception. The scent of the spider wafted in the breeze and he really did find it pleasant and so he stayed still. 

"Are you alright, cher? Do you think you can stand on your own now?" he asked gently, peering up into Angel's face. His color looked a little better now.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Angel removed his arms from around the Radio Demon and managed to stay on his feet. 

Alastor removed his own arm. "Good. I'd hate for that to have caused any lasting trouble. Come here and let me see your top right hand."

The deer stepped closer to the porch that encircled the house, a small Southern-style edifice with a black shingled roof and painted in a warm tan color that was surprisingly welcoming. Angel did as he was asked, stepping up beside Alastor and holding out the requested appendage.

A shadow came up from around the edges of the porch and seemed to entwine with the spider's hand like a lover's caress. Angel glanced at Alastor in alarm but found that the deer's eyes were glowing gently, the death mark on his forehead also alight in the same red of his eyes. The look was not menacing and when the red and black demon spoke, the tone was gentle. 

"This is Angel Dust. He is welcome here whenever he likes so let him in."

The shadow pulsed once and then receded back from where it came from. The pornstar looked down at the hand that had touched the shadow and saw a small red heart on his palm that vanished even as he looked at it. He whistled softly. 

"The hell was that?" he asked, flexing his long fingers.

"My protective spell. If you attempted to enter my home without that, you would likely get torn to pieces. It's very messy and not entertaining at all," the Radio Demon replied, shrugging his shoulders. "That's why I said that no one gets in without an invitation."

Angel nodded slowly. "I can really come here whenever?"

Alastor unlocked the door and waved Angel in first. He clicked the light on in the foyer as it was a usually dark space and Angel was impressed. The floors were black and white tile, the walls a dark mahogany color, lined with portraits and sconces. It felt very… homey. 

"Within reason. If you need a place to hide, you're welcome here. If you come in during one of my broadcasts, I ask you take your boots off so as not to make noise. My studio is in the basement and while the room itself is soundproof, the ceiling down there is not. That's really all that I ask of you," the deer replied, putting his hands behind his back.

Angel was surprised at the very simple request. He had thought there would be a lot more rules to being allowed into the deer's home since Alastor was a very private person. He tilted his head and nodded. 

"Okay. I can do that, Al," the spider responded.

Alastor clapped his hands together. "Marvelous! Well, I will be heading down to my studio. I'm late for my weekly broadcast. If you'd like, there is food in the icebox and pantry, you may help yourself."

Angel made a face. "Do I gotta worry about eating some poor unsuspectin' demon who crossed yer path at the wrong time?"

This was met with a hearty laugh. "Oh no no no! Today is only Tuesday!"

Angel fixed him with a puzzled expression. "What's that got to do with it?"

"I only cook other demons on Fried-days!" He cackled and Angel covered his face with a hand. 

"Please don't start with the dad jokes. I can't handle you when ya do that!" the spider groaned.

Alastor grinned wickedly. "What's wrong, cher? Haven't got a sense of humor?"

"I got a sense of humor! I just hate the dad jokes!" Angel bristled, his lower set of hands going to his hips. "Yer awful when it comes to 'em."

The Radio Demon shrugged, a softer laugh escaping him. "It is who I am. You seem so interested in me, doesn't that entail accepting me even when I do things that drive you mad?"

He was hoping to catch Angel off guard. For the last month, the spider had been almost throwing himself at Alastor and propositioning him on nearly a daily basis and now they were on Alastor's turf. He wanted to deter the other demon from his fascination and turning his words on him was the best method he could think of. 

Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I do accept ya like you are. The jokes just are a little over the top, sugar. But I like ya just fine."

Alastor tilted his head, his eyes trying to read Angel. Certainly he was promiscuous and sex-obsessed, but he also seemed genuine in his words. And realistically, he continued to show interest when Alastor had repeatedly denied him; with the way the spider was, when he lost interest, it was over with. Angel still came back again and again.

"Hmm… well, I will attempt to keep them to a minimum around you," the deer said decisively. He could take pity on the other demon, if only just for a moment. "Anyway, no you don't need to be concerned over any of the meat in my kitchen. I haven't had much time to pick anyone up. It's all safe."

Angel nodded. "Thanks, Smiles. Don't have too much fun with yer broadcast."

Alastor smirked. "I absolutely make no promises!" He turned to the basement door and opened it. "I'll be done in about an hour and then we'll decide what the next course of action should be." 

And with that, the Radio Demon went downstairs, shutting the door behind him. Remembering Alastor's request, Angel sat down on the steps that led up to the second floor and unzipped his boots, slipping them off. He was left in his stockinged feet and that was okay. He utterly despised his feet and refused to go around barefoot. 

He took to exploring the first floor of the house, walking from room to room. The layout was simple; a small living area that held a couch, an armchair, a coffee table, and a fireplace, a dining room with a table and chairs, an office towards the back, a bathroom, and finally the kitchen. 

That room was almost a religious experience. The counters were black marble, the appliances in shiny chrome, and it was  _ pristine _ . It was clean and ordered and Angel was almost afraid to touch anything. 

Almost. 

His stomach growled at the prospect of possibly getting some kind of food and he made the decision to see if Alastor had the ingredients for chicken parmesan, knowing full well that the deer was a food snob and enjoyed good food. He would likely have everything needed. 

Sure enough, he found everything he was looking for. There was some chicken in the fridge that was fresh and all the ingredients for a homemade sauce. He also found some dried pasta while digging in the pantry for bread crumbs and other necessary sundries, setting it aside for a little bit later.

Cooking was cathartic for Angel. It was something he had enjoyed doing with his mom and twin sister Molly. It always served to calm his nerves, something he was grateful for now that he was unwinding from earlier. And he imagined that Alastor would enjoy it too: it was the least the spider could do for the other demon since he was being so kind to him. 

Once he started, he was in a rhythm. He breaded and shallow-fried the chicken just for the color, draining the cutlets before sliding them into a baking dish. 

Simultaneously, he put sauce together in a saucepan, first sauteing minced garlic, onion, and some diced green pepper. The last wasn't a traditional ingredient in the dish but his mom had always found ways to add extra vegetables into her food so the kids would eat them and now Angel really preferred to have the peppers than not.

Once the vegetables were softened, he added tinned tomatoes and tomato sauce, stirring it to combine. Some chopped basil, oregano, thyme, salt, pepper, and a small dash of sugar to counter the acidity, and it was done. It smelled amazing. 

He poured the sauce over the chicken and topped it with mozzarella and freshly grated parmesan cheeses plus a little extra basil and slid it into the oven. 

He was humming as he worked, swinging his hips in time. He washed up the dishes he'd used, setting them to dry and by the time he was done, it was the right moment to start the pasta. He set it to boil and then made coffee while he waited. 

He was so involved in what he was doing that he hadn't realized Alastor had come back upstairs. The Radio Demon stood against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching the spider with his arms crossed. A small smile played across his lips, more genuine than his usual wide-mouthed one.

He had been there for a couple of minutes, the smell of food having drawn him to the kitchen. He had been surprised to find Angel dancing around to his own humming and stirring a pot of cooking pasta. Somehow the scene was… endearing.

He slid his hands behind his back, stepping forward as he did so. "Something smells wonderful!"

Angel let out a squawk of surprise, almost hitting the ceiling as he jumped. He flew around, turning to face Alastor as he rammed his hip into the counter, a yelp leaving his mouth. He rubbed the now sore hip with one of his lower hands. 

"Shit! Fuck, Al! Don't sneak up on a guy like that, you scared the hell outta me!" Angel's voice was a couple octaves higher than normal and the sound elicited a very wide grin out of Alastor. 

"Do forgive me, my dear! I didn't intend to frighten you!" The Radio Demon fixed Angel with a look that was very unapologetic despite his words.

The spider glared at him, crossing his top two arms. "I don't believe ya, Smiles. That grin's the fakest shit I've ever seen."

The laugh that Alastor released was real and boisterous and Angel found some of his ire drain from him as he heard it. "You've caught me, I confess! That reaction was very entertaining! Though completely unintentional." 

The prostitute grumbled to himself, turning away to check the pasta. It gave him an excuse to face away from the deer. Though he was embarrassed, the flush that colored his pale cheeks had more to do with the fact he found Alastor's genuine laughter much more appealing than his normal laugh track. It made his heart pound a little and he rather not have the other demon see it. 

"So what are you making, my dear? It smells divine," Alastor pressed, his natural curiosity very much intrigued.

The spider checked a noodle before deciding it was perfectly al dente and draining it in a colander in the sink. As he let it drain, he melted more butter with a little extra minced garlic, salt, and pepper, letting it cook for a second in the pasta pot before answering.

"Chicken parmesan and buttered pasta. Thought ya might be hungry too and yer bein' so nice ta me that I decided ta cook for two," Angel replied, tossing the now drained pasta with the garlic butter.

Alastor chuckled softly. "How kind of you to think of me as well, cher. I am rather ravenous, I haven't eaten yet today."

The deer took down two plates, handing them to the spider to plate the food while he himself took up silverware and pulled down two coffee cups. As he set the table, Angel removed the chicken from the oven and set it to cool for a couple of minutes while Alastor poured coffee into each cup. He knew Angel well enough by now to add six sugar cubes and a healthy splash of half-and-half to the small cup. He only took one cube himself and much less of the dairy. 

Personally, he felt the amount of sugar Angel preferred was absolutely criminal. What was the point of drinking a complex coffee blend if you were simply going to mask the flavor and aroma with much sweetness and milk? It was an abomination. Yet, he said nothing to the spider about it, simply making the beverage to his liking and setting their cups on the table. 

Angel scooped healthy servings of pasta and chicken onto each plate. Into a bowl he grated a little bit extra parmesan cheese and carried all three dishes to the small table at the far end of the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Alastor had lit a couple of candles, dimming the light over the table, and he could hear soft music coming from a small portable radio situated on the window sill right behind the setup.

It felt intimate and almost romantic and Angel really wondered if the deer had meant for it to be that way. He also wondered if he was just reading too much into it, which was highly possible. 

He reached out to pull one of the chairs out when it was suddenly done for him by Alastor's shadow. He giggled softly and sat down, the shadow gently sliding it up under him.

"Such a gentleman," he said teasingly as the Radio Demon took his seat across from him.

Alastor chuckled. "Well, I do try. I don't often have guests, however I always attempt to be respectful."

Angel smiled and put his napkin on his lap, spreading the cloth smoothly over his knees. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed happily. "Perfect. Ya know me so well, Al."

Alastor hummed softly in agreement. "When it comes to your coffee preferences, absolutely. Though I must confess, you are a little bit of a conundrum to me, my dear." He cut a piece of chicken, managing to make even that look incredibly elegant. He raised the bite to his mouth and took it in, chewing slowly as though to fully examine the flavor profile. The smallest of appreciative moans left him before he said, "This is quite delicious. Quite delicious indeed." 

Angel beamed, his fur puffing up proudly. "I'm glad you approve. It's my mom's recipe."

They ate in silence for a little while, the sound of gentle jazz wafting through the kitchen. It was pleasant and the silence was very comfortable. Angel noticed that Alastor's usual static was much quieter than normal and it seemed as though the deer was relaxed. 

Angel noted that his jacket was gone, the sleeves of his red and black shirt rolled up to his elbows. It was probably the most casual he had ever seen the Radio Demon. He almost felt like he was being permitted to see Alastor in a way no one else did.

After a time, Angel broke the silence. "You said I was a conundrum. What does that mean?"

Alastor chewed and swallowed the bite he had just taken, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Well… for someone who has made a living from sin and vice, the fact you're staying at the hotel and actively seem to be avoiding a lot of those things is unusual to me. What possessed you to make the decision to attempt redemption?"

It was a fair question. Angel knew it looked strange. Hell, even he wasn't real sure at times why he did the things he did. There were times (mostly when the withdrawal was really bad) that Angel wondered if this was worth it. Sure, he liked Charlie and the general calmness of the hotel, but he had always been a slave to his vices. He gave into them whenever they whispered in his ear.

"I guess it's cuz… I wanna be better. I don't think I could ever be fully redeemed or anything but… I could be  _ better _ . Maybe that's why. And I like Charlie. She's the first person who didn't look at me like a piece of shit cuz I make a livin' out of sex. She cares. And that makes me wanna be a better person. I wasn't lying about Val earlier. He started it…" Angel idly pushed a pepper around his plate as he thought about the confrontation again. 

The roach had reached out and grabbed Angel by the wrist and he'd felt violated. That's when he'd told Val to fuck off. He found that the idea of going back to all that made him nauseous and he just ran for it. 

Alastor reached out and gently touched the spider's hand with his own gloved one. He stroked over the pink material of the gloves Angel wore with his thumb and the pornstar was surprised by the oddly tender visage of the Radio Demon. 

"I believe that. You've been doing very well, all things considered. Valentino is simply a man who does not like to lose and he knows he's losing you, my dear. However, Charlie knows your heart. As do I. As long as you are a patron of the hotel, you have my protection," Alastor told him quietly.

The spider looked down. "I know I'm not really worth it, but I appreciate it anyway, Al."

The deer didn't  _ frown  _ so much as his smile lessened and his eyes looked confused. "Why aren't you worthy of it?"

Angel shrugged. "I'm a ho, I'm addicted to drugs… I'm just… not worthy of yer power."

Alastor didn't reply to that. Angel figured he was probably in agreement with him, he was just too polite to say it out loud. He knew he was the bottom of the barrel but he still appreciated the deer's protection.

Alastor wasn't thinking anything like that, however. He didn't like the self-deprecating statements coming from Angel. The spider really seemed to have some low self-esteem and the Radio Demon felt that he had no reason to feel as he did. He was beautiful, loyal, gentle until you upset him. In fact, even the constant flirtation from him didn't bother Alastor like it did with other demons who had done the same.

Angel was a huge exception in Alastor's life. The spider was a good one.

"Enough of that. I believe I can make that determination myself and I think you are. I like you." His tone left little room for argument. He leaned against his hand, sipping his coffee. 

Angel seemed shocked by this declaration as simple as it was. His mismatched eyes were wide as he stared at his dining companion, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"You… like me." It wasn't a question. It seemed that Angel was reiterating the sentence to make sure he had heard it correctly.

Alastor nodded, leaning forward in his chair. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe? I may be the Radio Demon but I  _ am _ capable of liking other demons. You're a very likeable person. And you may work in the sex industry, but that does not mean you are filth. It's honest work, my dear. No one can say otherwise."

"Huh. I had you pegged all wrong, Smiles. Thanks for tellin' me that." Angel's face had softened and he sat back in his chair.

They lapsed into silence, the only sound in the room coming from the small tabletop radio. It was soft jazz and Angel found it to be rather soothing. He hummed and tapped his foot lightly, not that his stockings allowed for any sound. His eyes were closed and it seemed that he was transported somewhere else, a different time or place, perhaps even a different life. He drummed a claw against the wood of the table in time with the rhythm. It was a fairly pleasing addition to the spider's humming. 

Alastor listened to him hum for a while. He liked the sound of Angel's voice and listened intently while he finished his food and coffee. He rarely had guests in his home, much preferring his own company to that of other demons. Yet Angel was pleasant company and despite how polar opposite they were, they seemed to compliment each other. That in itself was odd enough to catch the deer's interest. 

The song ended and the spider seemed to come back to himself. He realized that Alastor was watching him and flushed a little. "What? Do I got something on my face?"

The Radio Demon chuckled quietly. "No, no. Forgive me, I couldn't help watching you. You seemed somewhere else."

Angel scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I guess I kinda was. That was a song my ma liked. Whenever it'd come on the radio, she'd either grab me or my brother and dance with us. Usually in the kitchen. Most times it was me cuz Arackniss didn't hang out in that room much. Pop usually had him out doing the shit he felt was beneath him to do himself. But we had fun. It's a good memory among a lotta shitty ones."

Alastor tilted his head, a neutral expression on his face despite the eternal smile. "Were you very close to your mother?"

"Yeah. She was my best friend. Well, her and my twin sister. They both accepted me for who I was during a time it wasn't accepted at all. Pop definitely didn't accept it. But Ma did. She said I was her sweet angel no matter what I was or wanted to be." He cackled softly. "And now my pornstar name is Angel Dust. How ironic."

"Personally, I like your name. It fits you." Alastor was thoughtful. "I was close to my mother as well. Her name was Evangeline. She was a sweet Cajun woman with a flair for cooking and right-handed voodoo. She was probably the only person I ever loved. When she died, I was truly alone in the world."

Angel sat back a little. "What about yer dad? Where was he?"

The deer shrugged. "He wasn't a fatherly type. He was a Loa, a spirit much like a God. He used the body of a white man to impregnate my mother during a festival. He… loved her as much as a god can love a mortal woman but he didn't stay around to be a father." He steepled his fingers under his chin. "He used to visit me though. Late at night when I was supposed to be asleep. When he realized I had an affinity for left-handed voodoo, he became interested in me as his progeny. He's the reason I have the Eldritch power I have now."

"That's… pretty crazy, Smiles. You're the kid of a god. No wonder you kinda act like you've got a God complex. No offense." Angel added the last part quickly, trying not to insult the other demon.

Alastor seemed to take it in stride, a soft snort escaping him. "One thing I inherited from him was the knowledge that I'm generally stronger than anyone else. I don't know the full extent of my power, but I know there's much more than anyone can imagine."

Angel nodded a bit. "I honestly didn't know anything about you when ya first showed up at the hotel. Kinda stuck to the sex industry stuff. But after Vaggie told me about yer rep, I started doing some research. You're pretty badass. I gotta lot of respect for ya."

The deer's ears twitched slightly at the compliment. "Well thank you. I looked a little into who you were as well. Some of your videos are… disturbing, but you never faltered no matter how demented the request was. I can most definitely respect that myself."

Angel was visibly surprised. "You watched some of my porn? You? Captain Asexual? How'd that treat'cha?" 

Alastor wrinkled his nose at the suggestion he might have watched that filth for recreational purposes. He certainly had not. Pornography was distasteful for him. Sex in general wasn't interesting to the Radio Demon at all.

"If you're asking if I felt sexual gratification from watching that, absolutely not. I did find it very informative, however. I was not aware of your anatomy. You identify as a male so seeing that you have female genitalia was enlightening."

It was Angel's turn to scrunch his face. "Yeah, well… Sometimes it causes some dysphoria but at least I don't always need a lot of prep for the act. Got some natural lube when ya got female parts."

"Indeed." Though the subject matter was awkward at best, downright too much information at worst, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It was stated factually and maybe that was why Alastor was alright with it. It didn't feel like a come on. 

The spider stretched a little. "I'll clean up the dishes and then I guess it's back to the hotel…" He sounded less than excited about the prospect, though resigned to it. 

Alastor shook his head. "No, you'll stay here tonight. I will go to the hotel and pick up a change of clothing for you and nightwear. I will also inform Charlie of the arrangement. I may have you stay for a couple of days. I imagine Valentino won't give up so easily."

"You… want me to stay here with you? I don't wanna be a pain in the ass for ya, Al." Angel looked at the deer a little dubiously.

Alastor stood, collecting his plate and coffee cup to put in the sink. "You won't be. I would consider it an honor if you would stay here for a bit. Until Valentino gets the message anyway."

Angel considered his options. The hotel would be the first place Val would look for him. This was really the one place he wouldn't look to. Not too many demons messed with the Radio Demon and there wasn't any better protection. If Alastor was offering, Angel wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"Yeah okay… I'll stay here for a few days." He smiled softly. "Thanks, Smiles."

"Think nothing of it, cher. It might be entertaining to have a house guest." Alastor took Angel's gloved hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I will return shortly. Is there anything specific you want me to bring back?"

Angel described the night clothes he wanted and an outfit for the next day. The deer paid close attention to the descriptions, and then nodded. As Alastor turned to vanish, Angel's voice stopped him. 

"Um… I also need you to bring my makeup kit. I'll look like a nightmare tomorrow without it…"

Alastor turned back, an eyebrow arched at the statement. Angel wasn't looking at him, opting instead to study the wood grain of the table and the deer could sense he was a little embarrassed. 

"My dear, I hardly think you could ever look badly. Makeup is only another version of a mask. I think you would be just as exquisite without it," Alastor said softly, though sincerely. 

Angel huffed. "Yeah, well… I don't feel exquisite without it so… couldja be a doll and bring it back to me?"

The Radio Demon nodded. "As you wish. I'll return soon." With that, he stepped into his shadow portal and vanished from the kitchen. 

Angel sighed softly, rubbing his face with a hand. He really hated how much he found his makeup necessary. Al was right, it was a mask, but it was one he needed to feel good about himself. He hadn't lied about having dysphoria, he did and sometimes it was really awful. Other times, he acted and felt fabulous and nothing could bring him down. 

But he'd be damned again if he let Alastor see him looking less than his best.

He really liked the deer. Alastor treated him like he mattered. He treated him like a person, not just a hole to fuck. Not that he minded sex, but sometimes he just felt like a breathing pocket pussy. Al was interested in his thoughts, it wasn't about getting off in a physical manner. Maybe an intellectual one, but that was okay. 

He knew Al liked beautiful things. The Radio Demon went on for hours about art and poetry, it was obvious he was well-cultured. Angel knew if he wanted Alastor to keep an interest in him, he had to stay beautiful. He didn't want to become boring and have the deer turn away from him. Anyone else could throw him away; just not Alastor. 

He got up and put the leftover food away, cleaning up the rest of the dishes. The little radio continued to play the sweet jazz he and Al had been enjoying, the spider humming along still. 

By the time he was wiping down the table, Alastor had returned. He held a pink duffel bag in one hand, the large cosmetics case in the other. Angel took both from him. 

"Thanks, sugar," he said, smiling at the other demon.

"You're quite welcome, Angel." 

What caught his eye was the faint blush across Alastor's cheeks. He looked vaguely uncomfortable and that concerned the spider.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

Alastor nodded a little jerkily. "I should have asked you to clarify which drawers your clothing was in, is all… A miscalculation on my part."

The statement confused Angel for a moment. And then realization dawned and he snickered, covering his mouth with his hand somewhat belatedly.  _ Oh _ .

"Oh no… you found my fun time drawer, huh?" The disgusted expression Alastor shot him gave him his answer. "Sorry 'bout that, babe. I wasn't thinking about it."

The deer cleared his throat. "I fail to understand how you can fit some of those inside of your body. They seemed too large to be practical…"

Angel draped an arm around Al's shoulders. He was pleased when those clawed fingers touched his hip and Alastor didn't pull away. He was a little tense but he didn't move. 

"Sometimes I like to be stuffed good 'n full… and I stretch so it's never too much fer me. But there's nothin' like a real man buried inside me."

His flirty tone was downright lewd and the contact between deer and spider seemed electrified. That sweet blush deepened and Alastor turned his face away. The constant station flipping of static and the fact that Al's ears were flat to his head betrayed his discomfort. To his credit, though, he stayed right where he was. 

"You're a degenerate. You know that, yes?" he said, attempting to keep his voice even.

Angel cackled low. "Oh, absolutely. That's why I'm a successful pornstar, sugar." 

Alastor turned his head back to look up at Angel. They were close together and the warmth radiating off of the spider felt kind of nice. Even the sexual talk wasn't enough to push the other demon away. 

"I do admit that you look simply sinful in the midst of thorough debauchery. Your fur damp, your chest heaving, wetness dripping down your inner thighs… That is always a pretty picture to look at," the Radio Demon told him quietly. The blush was full force, but Al's gaze was steady.

The pornstar stared in incredulity. That statement was the closest to sexual he had ever heard the deer utter. And goddamn if it wasn't making him wet to think about Alastor watching him come and  _ liking  _ it.

"You enjoy that, huh? You're a voyeur!" His tone was teasing, but Alastor's response caused him to freeze in surprise. 

"Only with you. It's hard not to stare at a masterpiece." They held each other's gazes for a while before Alastor finally pulled away, turning towards the doorway. Angel stood, unsure of if he should follow or not. "Come along, my dear. I'll take you to the guest room. I'm sure you'd like to unwind after today and it's getting late."

Angel hadn't realized it was almost 9:30pm. Sleep would probably be a great idea. He was worn from the day's activities and ready to try and relax. He followed the deer up the staircase and to a bedroom that wasn't huge but wasn't a closet either. It was very simply for sleep, with only a bed, armoire, and full length mirror at the foot of the bed.

"This is nice," the spider said, looking around for a moment. 

"It's not much, but at least it's comfortable. My room is just down the hall, it's the only room with double doors. Please knock if you do need something. I… don't always sleep in this form and if you barge in, I may not be responsible for any bodily harm and I'd rather not hurt you. Other than that, you can come and go as you please." Alastor turned to the door to head out and leave Angel to his own devices. "You'll find the WiFi signal is accessible within a 500 foot radius without a passcode and there's a radio in the armoire if you'd like to listen to it."

He came to a halt as he felt Angel grab the elbow of his coat. He turned his head to look at the spider curiously.

"Thanks fer this, Al. I mean it. Ya don't gotta be nice to me but you are. I really appreciate it." Angel's eyes were gentle, his tone earnest. "Not everyone'd be nice to a slut like me."

"Angel." Alastor faced the pornstar, reaching out and taking his top set of hands. "You are more than your profession. I find you fascinating and I've grown to appreciate your company. You're never afraid to speak your mind, you've never pretended to be something you're not, and you've always been forthright with me. I respect that. I'm glad to help you. So don't think too much on it. Get some sleep, cher. I will see you in the morning." With that, he brought Angel's hands up and kissed each one gently before leaving Angel to get some rest.

As Angel watched him walk away, he felt his heart race in his chest. Despite knowing that he stood a snowball's chance in Hell to have Alastor show a romantic interest in him, the display of chivalry and gentle fondness still gave him a small glimmer of hope and he was glad to reach for that.

There were definitely worse demons to pine over.

**************************

He couldn't sleep. He had laid in bed for what seemed like hours and found he was wide awake despite the exhaustion he felt. The bed was comfortable, the music from the radio soothing, but sleep was elusive. 

He knew what part of the trouble was and it was something he had been trying to get a handle on for the last month. Being in a constant state of sexual frustration left him feeling antsy and jittery. He had gone from having sex three or four times a day to absolutely nothing. The downside to being a nymphomaniac was being deprived of his addiction.

The other part was how close in proximity he was to Alastor. Knowing the deer was just down the hall was  _ doing  _ things to him, making his sexual frustration that much worse.

He lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if Al was asleep. He probably was, Angel couldn't imagine that he suffered from insomnia. Alastor really didn't have a reason to stay awake.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He wondered if the deer slept in nightclothes or nude. And if it was the latter… what did he look like under all those layers of form-concealing clothes? Was his skin that same shade of gray all the way down? Was he muscular? 

Angel's mind inevitably drifted to the part of Alastor's anatomy that interested him the most. What was Al's cock like? Was he large? Average, cut, uncut? The spider shivered at the mental image the thought process conjured up. He imagined the deer wouldn't be lacking but his stature would suggest something a little more average, not that that was a bad thing at all. It wasn't the size that counted, it was what a man did with it after all. 

One of Angel's hands slipped down his body, combing through the fur of his chest, down the flat of his stomach, to the aching mound between his legs. 

He gasped softly as he slipped a finger into himself, imagining Alastor's hand instead of his own. He was already damp down there and pressing the pad of his finger against his clit sent a wave of hot desire through him and the gasp melted into a moan. Fuck, he was horny. 

He let himself get lost in the fantasy his brain was spinning. Alastor coming in and seeing him like this. Climbing on the bed with him, up between his shaking thighs. He would duck his head to kiss at the spider's throat, playfully nipping and biting at his soft skin while one of those clawed hands found its way to his sex, sliding a finger in, pressing the heel of his palm up against Angel's clit. 

His own hand mirrored what fantasy Alastor was doing to him. He added fingers, pushing them deep into his body, his hips lifting off the mattress a little. He was breathing raggedly, feeling his wetness coating his digits. His head was thrown back, eyes scrunched shut as he did this. 

He didn't realize he'd started speaking, low and under his breath. 

"Oh fuck, Al… Yeah, just like that… Ya know how to touch me, baby~" His voice was barely more than a low purr. He bucked up as his fantasy murmured back to him how beautiful he was, how sensual the scene was before him. "Just for you… God, Smiles…!"

He was unaware of a pair of crimson eyes watching him from the shadows.

Angel slipped a second hand down, pressing his fingers in, heightening his pleasure. He moaned a little louder, the deer's name dropping from his lips. 

"Alastor…! Please! Please, I want…! I want you to--!" He couldn't even finish his sentence, his entire body taut with want. 

He almost screamed when the voice of the Radio Demon came to him from seemingly nowhere. "You want me to what, cher?"

Angel squawked and slammed his head into the headboard as he retreated backwards, away from the voice. He cursed, rubbing the spot on his head as he bunched the blankets in his lap. 

"Ow! What the fuck, Al?! How long've ya been standing there?!" His cheeks were a dark red and he hated how high-pitched his voice was. 

Alastor stepped into the dim light of the moon coming through the window. He was clad in a set of black and red silk pajamas, his hands behind him. His ears were laying down and there was a blush coloring his cheeks. 

"Long enough… I was drawn by your scent." Alastor tilted his head. "It was much stronger than before and rather enticing."

Angel stared. "My scent? You could smell me? I dunno if that's a good thing or not…" 

"There was nothing wrong with it. The strawberry aroma was much richer. I couldn't help but watch you…"

Angel looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry… I know ya don't like that stuff and here I am usin' you to get off with…"

Alastor sat down on the edge of the bed. His ever-present smile was amused but most definitely not angry. He reached out and patted Angel's knee.

"Don't apologize. I know you haven't been able to slake your sexual thirst as of late. If it takes you using me as a fantasy to find release, I can't blame you for that." He rubbed the knee he was touching gently with his thumb. "It's actually somewhat flattering."

It was Angel's turn to tilt his head. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well… you have had many partners, I'm sure you've had some memorable encounters with several people. And yet, you're imagining someone you've never been with bringing you pleasure."

They looked at each other for a long moment without speaking. Al hadn't moved his hand and Angel found himself relaxing some with his words. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

"I like ya. And yer a sexy guy. Trying to imagine what it'd be like to be with you has a lot of possibilities. I mean, I think you'd be a really sensual lover," the spider replied after a time, honestly and openly. 

"Do you really? I don't know. I've only had one lover and that was a very long time ago, before I died." 

Angel wasn't all that surprised. Honestly, he'd almost expected to be told the deer was a virgin, considering he usually implemented the five foot rule with everyone around him. The fact he had at least had one encounter was better than none. 

"Didja like it? Or is that why yer not big on it now?" Angel couldn't stop himself from asking. 

Alastor shrugged. "It wasn't unpleasant. I just never could understand the need to do so again. I was curious and I satisfied my curiosity. However…" He hesitated a bit, as though debating whether or not to reveal what was on his mind before continuing. "However, my curiosity is piqued yet again."

It didn't escape Angel's notice that the Radio Demon had leaned forward fractionally, moving more into the spider's personal space. Not that he minded. He REALLY didn't.

"Oh? What about?" he found himself saying.

"About you, cher… About that intoxicating scent… I watched you touch yourself and I couldn't look away. Your voice was so soft and I could hear my name. I wondered for a moment what it might be like to touch you there… Angel, you've got me very interested indeed…" His voice was low and Angel shivered at the sound, feeling an answering throb between his legs at the suggestion.

The spider swallowed hard, trying to calm his heart. He could spend an eternity in Hell and never have imagined the Radio Demon would ever make such an inviting statement. He  _ wanted  _ to touch him? Well, that could definitely happen if the deer was really interested. 

His eyes found Al's, those crimson depths focused on his face. "If… if ya really want to, I wouldn't mind…"

That grin got a lot wider and the expression went straight to Angel's libido. It may not have been meant to be sexy, but it was. Oh it was. 

"Stand up, cher… We need to change positions." Alastor stood himself and relocated to the end of the bed, facing the mirror. He held a hand out to the spider.

Angel obeyed, getting to his feet and taking the proffered hand. He let himself be pulled around to stand in front of the deer, who gazed up at him for a moment. He slid his other hand up under Angel's sleep shirt, tracing a claw along the soft flat of his stomach. 

"Undress for me, darling. Let me see you," he almost purred out, his eyes half-lidded.

The pornstar was powerless to resist that tone. He pulled his top off, tossing it carelessly to the side. The fur of his chest was fluffed up as he did this, watching the deer's eyes on him. They were glowing. Angel slid the shorts down to follow, stepping out of them. 

He stood bare in front of Alastor, who looked his fill and seemed to be very appreciative of the view. His hands returned to the spider's soft skin as he pulled Angel closer to him. 

"You are beautiful. So beautiful… You have heart patterns everywhere." He trailed a finger along the large one on Angel's chest. 

Angel nodded. "Yeah… think it's cuz of wantin' love when I was alive. I was starved for love from a man cuz my pop didn't love me… I like my patterns…"

Alastor hummed in agreement as he slid his palms along Angel's sides and hips, the fine fur like silk beneath his touch. He leaned in and kissed the center of Angel's abdomen, lingering there. 

"Mm… there's the perfume scent from before… You smell so good."

Angel combed through Alastor's hair gently, surprised that the strands were so soft. He cradled the back of Alastor's head carefully, the feeling of his lips against his skin making him smile. 

"I'm glad ya like my scent… I think yer the first guy to tell me that."

Alastor looked up at him and licked his bottom lip. He moved his hands from Angel, undoing the buttons on his own shirt, letting it slide off slowly. Angel's eyes greedily took in the vision of the deer bare-chested and he was very satisfied with what he saw. 

Alastor wasn't very muscled but he wasn't weak either. He had a strong chest, gray in color and scarred up in a couple of places, but still very attractive. The spider moved his lower set of hands along the planes of his chest and abdomen and a soft growl came from the Radio Demon. 

"Turn around, Angel. Face the mirror," he said quietly. 

A little perplexed but eager to please, Angel did as he was told. He turned so his back was to the deer. He felt Alastor's hands on his hips, guiding him backwards until a tug told him to bend his knees and he felt himself be lowered into Al's lap. The Radio Demon's bottom half was still clothed and he wasn't hard, but Angel could feel the heat from him under his body. 

He leaned back against Alastor's chest and was pleased when the deer leaned his chin on the spider's shoulder, looking down the length of Angel's lanky frame. Those red-clawed hands slid down Angel's thighs and back up to his chest. It was a slow caress that had Angel's breath quickening despite how chaste it was. 

"Touch yourself. Let me see it," Alastor breathed in his ear, his thumbs caressing peaked nipples through soft fur. 

A quiet moan escaped Angel as that simple touch set his body on fire. It had been so long since another man had touched him like that. He reached down with one of his lower hands, pressing two fingers into his already wet sex. He spread his thighs further apart so that Alastor could see everything, dipping his long fingers in and out. 

"That's good… look at you. Look at how beautiful you are, mon Ange." An index finger joined the thumb on the right and tweaked the nipple beneath them. 

Angel gasped, his head falling back on Alastor's shoulder. In response to the hot streak of lust that had shot through him, he delved his fingers into himself deeper, a wet sound audible due to the slickness. He felt Al's lips on his neck, kissing and suckling at the soft flesh there. It made him shiver. He hadn't been wrong; Al definitely had a sensual side. 

Those hands on his chest continued to tweak and touch, stroke and caress. It was making Angel crazy. His chest was such a hot spot for him, especially when his partner knew what he was doing. It wasn't rough pulling and twisting, Alastor seemed to know how to touch him in a way that wasn't painful. 

Too many demons liked to cause pain. And in the porn industry, the more pain, the better. Angel put up with it because Val told him to and it paid well, but he actually lived for the few times it was more like lovemaking than just rough fucking. He liked to feel cared for and valued. He liked caring lovers. 

Alastor, despite his reputation as a merciless overlord, seemed to be in the category of caring lover. His kisses against skin were gentle with no teeth, his hands caressed instead of hurt, and compliments seemed to fall from him in his appreciation. Angel thought he could probably be a violent lover if provoked, but was quite happy that wasn't the case right now. 

He couldn't stop himself, always having been a bit of a dirty talker, though he tried to keep it fairly vanilla as he spoke. "Oh, fuck, baby… Ya know how to treat me. Yer hands feel so good on my tits… I'm so wet for ya…"

A low chuckle from the deer had the fur on his body standing on end. It was a very sexy sound and he delighted in it. 

"Oh, I'm quite aware how wet you are. You've soaked through my pant leg." He didn't sound upset about it. In fact, his voice had dropped a couple of octaves and some of that radio filter had left him. He sounded… aroused. 

"It's cuz yer treatin' me right… Fer someone with little experience, yer doin' all the right things," Angel purred, slipping a second hand down to fondle at his clit.

"When entrusted with a masterpiece, you must handle it with care, my darling," came the low reply.

Angel could see Al watching him in the mirror. The expression on his face was almost predatory. If that wasn't the sexiest thing Angel had ever seen, he'd eat one of his gloves. The grin was much smaller than usual but it seemed far more genuine and Angel wanted to see it more. 

It was then that Angel felt it. That hardness the other demon had been lacking at the beginning. He could feel it pressed against the cleft of his ass. He ground down experimentally and received an almost feral growl in response. 

"Angel…" There was a soft warning in that tone and yet… Angel couldn't help himself. 

"Ya want me? I'm down with that… I want ya too, baby."

He reached up, taking one of Al's hands and guided it to the mound between his thighs. Alastor allowed this, slipping one of his own fingers into the spider. The reaction he got was a sweet moan from Angel and that emboldened him. He pressed two fingers in, hooking them up to catch against that nub that set Angel on fire. 

"A-ah! Al!" The pornstar moaned aloud, his eyes closing. "Touch me, baby… Please. It feels so fuckin' good…!" 

Alastor watched, fascinated, as his hand seemed to bring Angel so much more pleasure than his own had. He repeated the hooking motion a couple of times, pressing his fingers up into those soaked depths. He watched Angel almost come undone. It was highly erotic and for once, he understood why so many people appreciated this act.

It was a bit of a power trip, knowing he was doing this to the other demon. It wasn't pain but it was just as good. Angel's scent permeated the air and Alastor found that his body responded to it. Not only was he hard, his nipples were erect, skin flushed, and he felt hot all over.

_ Pheromones _ , his logical mind told him. He was reacting to Angel's pheromones. And yet, he wondered about that. He'd been around other demons with just as much sex appeal and had never entertained the idea. What had made Angel so different? It couldn't possibly be ONLY pheromones. 

Angel was squirming a little. "Fuck, Al… I'm gonna cum

..!"

Very suddenly, Alastor withdrew his hands entirely. The spider whined, confused and aching and needy. 

"What-- whadja stop for?!"

Alastor took a deep breath to control himself because that whine almost had him diving right back in. But this wasn't how he wanted to end this encounter. 

"Because… I intend to bed you." The reply was succinct and said matter-of-factly, but the tone the deer had was a testament to his own barely concealed arousal. 

Angel blinked. "You… what?"

Alastor stood with the spider, turning Angel to face him. They looked at one another in silence for a few seconds before the Radio Demon reached up and cupped Angel's chin. 

"I intend to bed you. To take you. I intend to have my way with you," he told him, clarifying his intentions. He wanted Angel to understand exactly what was going on. 

Angel was a little surprised. He hadn't thought they would ever be… HERE. Standing in a bedroom, talking about having sex with one another. Even Angel's wildest daydreams hadn't gotten to this point and he had a very active imagination. 

"Are… are ya sure? I don't want you to think ya gotta…" he said finally. He never wanted to pressure Al into anything he didn't want. 

Alastor chuckled. "I'm sure, mon Ange. This is a decision I am making freely." Before Angel could argue with him, he'd stepped forward, kissing the spider on the lips. 

Angel startled a bit at the kiss but quickly fell into it, wrapping his upper arms around the deer's neck. His lower set of hands moved to Alastor's pajama pants, tugging at the tie at the front of them. 

Alastor was more than happy to let him do that. When the pants were slid down his legs to the floor, he kicked them off to join Angel's clothes. They were both bared now and Angel stood back to look his fill. He wasn't sure he'd ever get this chance again so he took full advantage of it. 

Alastor was well proportioned. His cock wasn't huge but it certainly wasn't tiny either. A little bit thicker than average and about seven inches hard and Angel thought it was the most perfect one he'd ever seen. And he'd seen a lot of dicks.

"Yer beautiful, baby…" he breathed out, reaching down and gently skimming his fingertips over it. 

Alastor groaned quietly, biting his lip at the touch. He hadn't been touched there in a long time and it almost put him into fight or flight mode but he knew Angel wasn't going to do anything he didn't want. Touch was not avoidable during sex so he needed to get a handle on himself. 

He forced his body to relax and encouraged Angel softly to keep touching him. The spider had paused as he'd tensed but resumed the light exploration when Al gave the okay. After a moment, Alastor pulled Angel close, kissing him deeply. It helped him to loosen up and he found it actually assisted in getting him used to the touch. 

The kiss deepened and Angel was treated to an unbridled passion from the other demon. Despite Alastor's general reticence about intimacy, kissing seemed to be something he enjoyed. It wasn't even a vanilla, closed mouth kiss; it was teeth, tongue, and lips and left the spider completely breathless. The mewl that slipped from Angel was soft and needy. He had never been so turned on in his memory. 

Angel suddenly found himself on his back on the bed with the deer on top of him, kissing and nipping at his throat. Al had pressed the top set of Angel's hands into the mattress with his, twining their fingers together. The spider opened his thighs to bring Al closer and they both groaned as their groins rubbed up against each other.

Angel's head fell back. "Oh fuck… Al, I need ya so bad. Please…"

Alastor leaned up on an elbow. "Do I… need to prepare you at all?" He sounded a little awkward and uncertain about it. 

Angel shook his head. "Nah… I'm wet already. I got enough lube fer both of us."

The deer modded once and sat up on his knees. He gazed down at the spider, splayed open for him, hot and wanton and  _ beautiful _ . It wasn't difficult to anticipate being joined with him. For once, Alastor felt like he was impatient to copulate. Though outwardly he appeared calm, his mind was racing. He wanted this so much and that was definitely a new sensation. When he looked at Angel, he only had one thought. 

**_Mine_ ** . 

He reached down, hooking his hands under Angel's thighs to lift and open him up a little more. It granted him a full view of that wet opening and that… that was more than enough to strengthen his convictions that this was the right place to be tonight; right here between the spider's legs. 

He moved up a bit and lined himself up with the opening. His own cock was already leaking precum and was completely swollen in arousal. His gray skin against Angel's white and pink was a very stark contrast. It almost heightened his senses to see it. 

And that  _ scent _ . Hell, if that wasn't like a drug in and of itself. He wanted to bottle it and keep it around the house.

He began to push into the other demon's body, pulling back just enough so he could watch his member sink into Angel's welcoming wetness. It was an incredible view but an even more incredible feeling.

Angel's moan was almost a keen, his lower hands on Al's forearms. The sensation of being filled after so very long without it was like the first time, just without the pain. He felt too tight to accept the member but was glad to take every glorious inch. His toes curled as he was breached and the moan turned into a very satisfied sigh. 

"Shit, Al…! Feel so good! So so good…!"

Alastor couldn't articulate his own thoughts on the subject. He was fully encased in quite possibly the hottest and tightest velvet folds he had ever felt. It was so overwhelmingly amazing to feel and he had to pause once seated inside to take in several shaky breaths to calm himself. He leaned in, trailing kisses over Angel's throat and chest which helped to steady him. 

"You feel brilliant, cher… So brilliant," he finally was able to mutter out after a moment.

Angel stroked a hand through Alastor's hair, a soothing motion. He felt full and amazing, his lust almost purring in response. He needed to take it slow with the deer and he knew that, but damn if it didn't make him crazy. 

Luckily, it seemed that instinct was kicking in for the Radio Demon. He pulled his hips back a bit only to press right back in, all the way. Angel gasped, the hand in Al's hair tightening on the locks. This encouraged the deer, who did it again, the push back in more of a snap of the hips this time.

"Ah! Mmmm…" the spider hummed in pleasure. He felt Al's balls press up against him and that created an intense feeling deep in him. 

His skin was flushed under the fur. His nipples were fully at attention and aching to be touched. He slid a hand up to one, playing with the nub as Al began to build a rhythm with him. The deer adapted to the unfamiliar actions well and it seemed that he was a natural in the sex department. He found that he and Angel appeared to be attuned to one another and their rhythm was smooth and sensual.

He rocked his hips into the spider's, the sweet moan that escaped Angel making his ears perk up. He really liked that sound. He could live on that sound. It was sweeter than any melody he had ever heard.

He held tight to Angel's hips, his movements gaining speed and power. As the moans and gasps dropped from Angel's lips, Alastor gained confidence that he was doing everything right. 

He leaned in and captured the nipple Angel wasn't paying attention to between his own lips, drawing it in as he licked and sucked at the small peak. He felt the spider's body jerk at the sudden wet warmth that surrounded the sensitive spot and a loud gasp filled the room. 

"Al--!!"

Alastor chuckled softly, the vibration adding an extra level to what his mouth was doing and he heard the spider dissolve into unintelligible Italian. Somehow, that made the Radio Demon's own pleasure even stronger.

"Nnnngghh, Alastor… Shit, yer so good, sugar… Feel amazing," Angel said, wanting to make sure the other demon knew how good it really was. 

He felt like his body was on fire and in the best way possible. His fur stood on end as he was driven into again and again. When Alastor hit that sweet spot inside of him, he almost screamed, his head falling back. The sound that came from him was strangled and lust-filled and hot.

Alastor growled in response to that sound and his rhythm became almost brutal. Something primal had awakened in him and he was glad to give into it. He slammed his hips into the softer demon, who accepted it greedily, spreading himself open as much as possible. He reached back to grab the headboard, causing the frame to hit the wall. 

The slick sound that filled the room combined with the bed hitting the wall, Angel's moans, and Al's growls and snarls, created a very lewd symphony. 

Suddenly, Alastor withdrew from Angel's body. Before the spider could lament the loss or process it, however, he was turned onto his stomach, pulled to his knees, and the deer had pushed back in, wrapping his arms around Angel's middle. The new position sent a whole different sensation through Angel, who bucked as his claws almost ripped the bedsheets beneath him. 

"FUCK! AL!" He cried out, turning his cheek against the mattress. 

"Better position, cher. Hold on tight," Alastor panted in his ear, kissing his neck and shoulder.

It was an apt warning because Alastor buckled down and the pace was relentless. With every snap of Al's hips, it drove him in deeper. He was achingly hard, something he had never really experienced. Even his one previous encounter hadn't left him feeling like this, feeling that he could do this again quite happily and wanting to bring them both to complete pleasure. He anticipated the end, but not because he wanted it over and that was new. He wanted to feel Angel orgasm and he wanted his own. 

Angel's gasps were getting increasingly ragged. He had his face pressed into the pillows, but that did nothing to muffle the sounds he was making. He felt like some kind of pagan offering, resting on his arms, ass in the air, being slammed into by the Radio Demon. He could feel the sweat and heat between them and he was loving every second of it. 

His orgasm slammed into him so hard that he pitched forward on the bed, the cry that left his mouth long and loud as he gushed around his lover. He burrowed his face in the pillow to muffle it.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck…! Al! Fuck, baby!" he moaned, tearing up some as his pleasure ripped through him.

Alastor hadn't expected Angel's inner walls to clamp down on him as tight as they did and he moaned, his forehead against the spider's shoulder. He stilled his hips as he waited for Angel to ride out the orgasm. The other demon was so tight around him at the moment that pulling back might mean hurting him on reentry and he wasn't too keen on that. It also allowed for him to catch his own breath and gain some control.

Once Angel started to relax, however, the deer started again, a brutal pace that was pulling mewls from Angel.

He was already sensitive from cumming and Al's ceaseless thrusts were only making him feel even more so. He could feel his own wetness dripping down his thighs as Alastor pushed into him. One of the Radio Demon's hands moved up, squeezing and kneading Angel's chest, more for his own benefit than the spider's. He loved the feeling of the fluff in his hands, combing through the soft fur. 

It didn't take long for Alastor to reach his own peak, the almost painful pleasure tearing through him hot, hard, and fast. He bit down on Angel's shoulder, accidentally breaking skin as he came, his seed spilling into the willing body beneath him. Angel yelped at the bite, but didn't complain or tell Al to stop so he didn't. He could taste the coppery tang of spider blood fill his mouth and moaned at it, lapping at the wound.

"Oh, Christ… Forgot yer a cannibal," Angel groaned, but it wasn't an unhappy sound. In fact, his voice was almost a purr. 

"Mmm.. your blood tastes wonderful, darling~" Alastor hummed softly, giving the bite a final lick. He nuzzled the back of Angel's neck, breathing in his scent. 

After a moment where they simply stayed in one place, not moving, Alastor gently maneuvered them to lay on their sides, taking the weight off of the spider's knees. They laid like that, spooned together in a warm, content embrace. The Radio Demon was still buried inside of Angel, but neither were in a hurry to change that.

Angel's body felt like it was vibrating. It always did after a particularly good sex session but this… this felt even better. Alastor had an arm wrapped around Angel's waist, pressing sweet kisses to his neck and shoulder. The hand on his abdomen gently rubbed circles into the soft skin and Angel was the most content he had ever been. 

"That was… that was so good, Smiles…" he murmured quietly, feeling himself drowse a little.

A soft chuckle met his ears and he found he liked that better than the canned laughter track the deer used on a daily basis. "It was… I don't have much basis of comparison, but… if that's what I could expect in having a sexual relationship with you, I could gladly repeat it."

It sounded so completely medical in how it was phrased and yet Angel saw it for the compliment that it was. He turned his head to face Alastor, finding the Radio Demon's face very close to his own. He leaned in and gently kisses the other demon. 

"You sayin' ya wanna start somethin' with me?" he asked, looking into those crimson eyes. 

"Yes, I suppose I am. On the whole, you can be a bit overwhelming and outlandish, but you're a pleasant enough person to talk to and I don't mind your company. I could even go as far as to say I'm fond of you. And what can I say? You have me very interested in what could happen in time. Since you're not working at this time, how about we make a business deal? No voodoo strings attached," Alastor added, repeating the words that Charlie had said to him the day they had met him. 

"Mixing business with pleasure is my specialty! What'd ya have in mind, sugar?" Angel purred, turning in the deer's arms to face him. 

"Well, if you will indulge me in perhaps dinner and dancing twice a week, I will indulge you in sexual gratification at least once a week. Perhaps more if I'm feeling so inclined. How does that sound to you, my pet?" 

Angel tilted his head thoughtfully. Actually, it was a much better deal than he had expected. Once a week was more than he was getting now and it was with Al. He was  _ willing  _ to have sex with him fairly regularly and that was almost a gift. He already knew he would accept the deal but he had to at least ACT like it was taking some thought.

"Hmmm… fair enough." Angel grinned. "Should we shake in it?" He held out a hand, which was gently grasped, but not in a shake.

"Mm, no. I think this deal needs to be sealed with a kiss, cher." Alastor pulled Angel in, pressing their mouths together in a deep kiss full of promise.

It took Angel's breath away. When they parted, he was blushing a little from the intensity of it. He laughed nervously. 

"So uh… maybe next time we could have some fun in the hotel. Maybe the lobby after everyone's gone to bed… Oooh! Or the elevator!" He couldn't help his dirty mind and he sometimes thrived on the reactions he would get. Being ovee-the-top was a big part of his personality.

Alastor gave him a very even look. "Having sex in an elevator is wrong. On so many levels." His voice was completely deadpan.

It took Angel a full ten seconds to realize it was a joke. He groaned and covered his face. 

"Allllll…!" 

The Radio Demon laughed and pulled the other to him, stroking his back gently. Angel cuddled up against him, laying his head on Alastor's chest. It felt nice to snuggle; most of Angel's past clients were the type that left as soon as it was over. But he got the feeling that the deer required a little romance in this, and he was perfectly fine with that. 

"Hey, Al?" Angel said softly, both sets of arms wrapped around the other demon.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… I really needed the physical contact. I feel so good…"

Alastor kissed his forehead softly, holding onto him. "I'm glad. I know you needed release, my darling."

Angel nodded, running a hand along Al's back and down. He was surprised when his traversing extremity had to pause as it came to the furry tuft of what could only be a deer tail just at the base of the Radio Demon's tailbone. He carefully scratched his fingers through the soft fur and received a pleased sort of sound for his efforts. He chuckled and nestled close. 

"Yer the best, Smiles. I'm kinda fond of ya myself."

Alastor reached in, tilting Angel's head up. "I think we should explore this mutual fondness in the very near future, cher. I'm sure it would be very entertaining…" He leaned in and pressed a slow burning kiss to the spider's mouth, gently beginning to rebuild that fire. The red heart in the center of Angel's hand and the death mark on Alastor's forehead glowed brightly in tandem as they twined together once again.

In the corner, the radio, which had been playing varieties of jazz as they shared their bodies with one another, played out the last strains of a Louis Armstrong song that Angel would later think of as theirs. 

" _ Oh, give me lips for just a moment _

_ And my imagination will make that moment live _

_ Oh, give me what you alone can give _

_ A kiss to build a dream on _ …"

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is " A Kiss to Build a Dream On" by Louis Armstrong. It came out after both Alastor and Angel died but because of the way it sounds, I figure that Al would listen to it. Look it up, it's a beautiful song by Satchmo. The love scenes are inspired by several works of fanart I saw.
> 
> Also, don't write cooking scenes when you're starving. It's a bad idea lol Thank you for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Mierda - shit
> 
> Also, Alastor has a varied vernacular and I love that about him <3
> 
> I love Husk. He is somewhat my spirit animal at the moment. He's my favorite grumpy boi
> 
> Thank you for reading! I will try to get the second chapter up soon! Á bientot!


End file.
